


Final Fantasy XV Drabble Collection

by ashenpages



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Collection of my Final Fantasy XV drabbles! There is no continuity, and each chapter is a different drabble. Please drop a prompt in my ask box on tumblr if you'd like to see more chapters added to this collection!





	1. First Kisses (Poly Prompto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Poly!Prompto so much. That boy has so much love to give. <3

Every one of Prompto’s first kisses was like heaven.

With Noctis, it had been experimental. Both of them warm and soft—an edge of rebellion to it. Even with Lady Lunafreya’s blessing, Noctis had never had any other partners. Neither had Prompto. It was new. They were clumsy and bashful. But when Noctis’s lips met his, Prompto felt a thrill go through him. It was unlike anything else he’d ever experienced. Soft, warm, pliable flesh mouthing over him, like the soft velvet of rose petals with the firm grip of a handshake. Noctis laughed when Prompto said that, and kiss him again.

His first kiss with Gladio had been a rush—both figuratively and literally. Even if Gladio was into winning sparring matches by any means necessary, Prompto hadn’t expected the muscular man to sweep him off of his feet and fit their lips together so forcefully. The big man had belly laughed when he came away, all smiles, and told Prompto how well he’d done at sparring that day to make Gladio resort to such drastic measures to win. Prompto found himself wondering how many Noct and Iggy had gotten the same treatment.

Ignis’s first kiss had been chaste in comparison. On Prompto’s first meeting with the advisor, the bespectacled man had been distracted with matters of paper work, and when Noctis had introduced them, the older man had reached for Prompto’s hand and raised it quickly to his lips before flashing them both a thin smile and making his excuses to depart. Prompto had been smitten for weeks, and still blushed whenever Ignis took his hand.

Aranea had been less of a first kiss and more of a first…everything at once. She’d slammed Prompto up against the wall, and went to town. Prompto had keened and held on for the ride, happy to have someone in his life as pretty as her and as unconcerned with breaking him as she was. She’d seen him at his lowest. She knew just how much punishment he could take—and just how much he enjoyed.

With Iris, it was like they shared an interest. Their first kisses had been to show each other how kissing had been for them so far, and to discuss the finer details of tongue to teeth to lip ratio, speed, and pressure. She’d never had the pleasure of kissing Noctis (probably because at this point, he didn’t want to lead her on), but with all the questions she asked—and demonstrations she got from Prompto—he reckoned she’d gotten something close to the real thing.

Cindy’s interest came after she found out about Prompto’s past. Suddenly, instead of just a lovestruck boy, he was a man who’d been through something. The first time she kissed him, it had been tender. There were plenty of people who pitied him, but not Cindy. Instead, she was in awe. Her reaction to what he was kept him going in the worst of times.

Prompto had never met Lady Lunafreya until everything was over, but when he finally did, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a soft smile that spoke volumes. “Thank you for looking after everyone,” she said. “And thank you for loving them all so much.” She turned and led him back to the picnic, where all of Prompto’s firsts and all the people they cared about were lounging—finally free to enjoy the world they’d all fought so hard to protect.

He loved them all so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	2. The First Day After (Gladnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [GladnisWeek](https://gladnis2018.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Gladnis Week Day 1 prompt was "Sick-Fic / Impulsiveness / The one where one of them tries to make the other take a break." I feel like Gladio is the one who helped Ignis keep his seams straight after what happened in Altissia, and I bet it was a rather impulsive decision too. Enjoy!

Noct was still asleep. Prompto was still a mess. And Ignis was still blind.

Gladio went over these things in his head, trying to let them sink in without reacting. He was only keeping it together because he refused to look at the information as anything other than objective fact – and because he hadn’t had his coffee yet.

He was glad he was the first one up. He needed the time to wake up, to process. To figure out what he was going to do, and how he was going to keep it together.

He raised his mug of coffee to his lips – head still empty, thoughts still brewing – and heard a muffled “oof!” as someone ran into the door to the dining room. He paused, his cup almost to his lips.

What had that been about?

Slowly, he set down his coffee and got to his feet. He went around the table to the door. It opened just as he got there. A groggy, poorly put together Ignis stared back at him from the doorway.

Or…looked in his general direction. Ignis wasn’t doing much seeing at the moment.

Ignis started to walk through the door, but Gladio reached out. Ignis touched when Gladio touched him, but Gladio soothed him. “Just me, Iggy.”

“Oh! Thank goodness. You gave me quite the fright there, Gladio.”

Gladio looked the other man up and down. The buttons of his shirt were off by one. His coat sat partially askew on his shoulders. And worst of all, his hair…

Gladio turned the other man around, and marched him down the hall. “Can’t have breakfast looking like that, Iggy.”

Ignis made a small sound – one that sounded like surprise, and hurt. Gladio grimaced, and turned them through the door into Ignis’s room. He went to the vanity and sat Ignis down. “Just let me do this for you, alright?”

Slowly, Ignis nodded. “I suppose…it couldn’t hurt to have someone else help me put on appearances just now. Wouldn’t want…anyone thinking I wasn’t feeling my usual self.”

“Mmhmm.” Gladio straightened Ignis’s buttons. He’d said “anyone,” but Gladio knew Ignis meant the other two boys. Noct was a prince, but he’d seen the losses of war like this before. Prompto was in the same boat. Ignis was part of their security blanket. They needed Ignis to look like his normal self.

And Gladio did too.

He hadn’t realized how much it would break his heart to see the advisor like this until Ignis had walked through the door.

Once Ignis’s buttons and jacket were straight, Gladio dipped his fingers into Ignis’s product. If undoing the other man’s buttons had felt intimate, this next part was going to feel almost sensual.

“Alright,” Gladio warned. “Get ready, Iggy. I’m going to do your hair.”

Ignis nodded, and Gladio noticed his lips press together marginally. “Do you need any instruction?”

A hoarse chortle actually bubbled up in Gladio’s chest. It was the first time he’d laughed since the hydraean had arrived. “You think I’ve been living with you all this time, and not at least noticed how you smear this goo around?”

Ignis smiled softly. “Well, it’s good to know you’re paying attention.”

Gladio ducked down and pressed a quick edge of Ignis’s mouth. “I’m always paying attention,” he rumbled.

Ignis nuzzled his nose against Gladio’s cheek and sighed, then hid his face against Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio felt warm drops of liquid through his shirt, and held Ignis’s close with one arm – his other held away to keep the product on his fingertips from getting anywhere it wasn’t meant to be.

“Thank you, Gladio,” Ignis whispered.

Gladio kissed Ignis’s temple. “Anything for you.” He gave Ignis an extra squeeze, then sat the other man back up, clearing his own throat. “Now let’s get your face on, shall we? Wouldn’t want to greet your first cup of ebony with a single hair out of place.”

Ignis’s hummed a laugh.

Weak as it was, Gladio would take it.

Even weak laughter in a time like this would do them good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	3. Saving Him for Later (ArdyNoct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ArdyNoctWeek](https://ardynoctweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The first day's prompt that I went with was "Ardyn saves Noctis from he Marilith as a child."

Ardyn watched as the Marilith raised her sword over the prone child on the ground.

Chosen of all of Lucis kings, and this was all the boy had to offer? A half-hearted fight and a sad look?

Ardyn should let the monster kill him just for being so insultingly weak. Then again, he thought as he summoned the Armiger, he supposed not even he had been much of a threat in his youth.

He lanced the Marilith through, winging his way through her with broad strokes. He stacked the weapons through her with a wave of his hand, and then made his way to the bloodied child laying in the grass. The little boy looked up at him with sad eyes. Ardyn wanted to sneer at him, but there was a kindess behind those eyes too. Something that asked why the Marilith had needed to die in order to save him. Something that asked why anyone needed to suffer in order to save someone else.

It was too much goodness and light for Ardyn to look at for long.

He leaned over the boy and whispered, “Sleep, child. When you wake, you will remember that your father saved you, and that the Marilith lived. You’ll know her by the scar on her face that he left with his sword. And when you see her again, you’ll understand why she has to die.”

Noctis gasped as the spell took hold. Ardyn watched as his eyes slipped closed, and consciousness slipped away.

He turned back to the Marilith, still in her death throes, and absorbed her essence. He would need her, in order to construct the scarred version of her that he would plant in Noctis’s path later.

He would make sure that Noctis killed her. And then, when the moment came, Noctis would know why he had to die as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	4. Seventh Heaven (Gladnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of Glanisweek. [Find the tumblr blog here!](https://gladnis2018.tumblr.com/) The prompt used for today was "Absolutely Drunk / Sultry."

Gladio had been joking when he challenged Ignis to a drinking contest. He thought Ignis had been joking when he had accepted. And he had still been joking when he suggested they meet up at a dive bar near his house that he was sure Ignis wouldn’t be caught dead in.

It had still seemed like a joke when Ignis ambushed him after training the next day. But when Gladio had asked where they were really going, Ignis had adjusted his glasses and said rather coldly, “Why, to see how long you can hold your liquor, Gladiolus.”

Ooh. Full name. That meant Ignis was pissed.

Gladio chuckled nervously. It was never a good thing when the chancellor’s temper reared its head. It happened so infrequently, that when it did, Ignis was wholly unwilling to let whatever had raised his ire go.

And now Gladio was the focus of it. “Alright, your funeral,” Gladio said.

“We’ll see,” Ignis responded.

Ignis stuck out like a sore thumb in the rough interior of the bar. The hard wood floor and florescent lighting clashed the way his business jacket did with the dress of the entire clientell. Even Gladio looked like he fit in better, and he was in official Crownsguard merch. A tanktop hardly seemed out of place here, though, regardless of the crest that might be on it. The beginnings of Gladio’s eagle threw him in with the inked clientele of the bar, even if their tattoos were more of the small lines and dots of the outer lands than the ornate eagle of the royal shields.

All of them were skin and leather and ink. Ignis was out of place.

“You sure you wanna do this here? We can go somewhere else.”

“This is the place you suggested, and so it is the place where I will happily teach you a lesson.” Ignis sat curtly at the bar, and raised a hand politely to catch the bartender’s attention. The raven haired beauty behind the bar raised an eyebrow as the quiet summons, apparently as surprised as Gladio was that Ignis was asking for her attention so demurely.

“What’ll it be?” she asked as Gladio sat down.

“Two whiskeys, if you please. Leave the bottle, we have a score a settle.”

The woman chuckled, and rustled up a mid-grade bourbon and a stack of shot glasses. “I won’t have you two wasting good whiskey on a drinking match, but a man as fine as you won’t want to drink paint thinner either, I’m sure,” she said, by way of explanation.

Ignis nodded to her, and opened the bottle. “I appreciate it.”

“You two let me know if you need anything else.”

The bartender turned away, and Ignis poured their glasses. “The rules are simple,” he said. “Whomever quits first or vomits loses the match. When you have completed a shot, turn the glass over and stack it in front of you, so that we may easily keep score no matter how intoxicated the other becomes.” Ignis put the cork back on the bottle, then raised the glasses, extending on to Gladio. “May the best man win.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Gladio said, taking the glass.

Fire flashed in Ignis’s eyes. “We shall see.” He tossed back his first shot, turned over his glass and poured another.

Ignis was good at pacing himself, Gladio would give him that. With the way Ignis’s temper had flared, he had expected Ignis to down a bunch of shots at the beginning and then be unable to keep up later. Instead, the man went slowly, matching Gladio but in his own time. Eventually, even Gladio was starting to feel the effects of the liquor. He got worried as the rows of glasses in front of them continued to grow. Sure, he could keep going, but Iggy seemed hell bent on beating him. The other man didn’t seem to be showing any signs of fatigue, though... Or of intoxication. Even with as much as they had drunk, Ignis’s answers were still articulate, his vision was still focused, and his manner was as put together as ever.

Gladio, on the other hand, felt himself slipping. They’d nearly finished the bottle... Even if Ignis wasn’t feeling it, Gladio worried. He was twice Ignis’s size, and he was beyond buzzed, beyond tipsy, and into full-scale drunk. Unless Ignis was using magic to process all that alcohol, he had to be feeling it too.

Gladio looked at the new shot that Ignis had poured for him. Winning this wasn’t worth putting Ignis through the worst hangover of his life, even if it was a weekend. He could live with letting Ignis have this one. Sighing, he pushed the shot away. “You win, Iggy. I’m done.”

“Oh, thank the seven,” Ignis said, slumping forward against the counter. “Do you have any idea how much braining it takes to seem like you’re not drunk when you’re drunk?” He raised his head, his glasses askew, and pointed accusingly at Gladio. “But I beat you! I win! Hahaha!”

Gladio bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Yep. You sure showed me.”

“That’s right.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “I did. You great big...” Ignis’s eyes dropped to the lines on Gladio’s arms. “Beautiful...” Ignis’s finger dropped to Gladio’s bicep and traced the lines of his eagle’s feathers. “Brute, you...” Ignis leaned in, as if examining the lines more closely, and then looked up.

Gladio felt his heart leap into this throat.

Oh no.

“Ignis, you’re drunk,” Gladio said, trying to remind the adviser of where they were.

“You’re drunk,” Ignis said pedantically, and then leaned up, catching Gladio’s lips with his.

Gladio froze like a chocobo in headlights. Ignis — beautiful, competent, drunk-as-hell Ignis — was kissing him. HIM.

 _Astrals, don’t let this be a dream_ , Gladio thought, gripping Ignis’s waist and letting the other man lick his way into Gladio’s mouth.

They spluttered apart when a fine, cold mist hit their faces. “Now, don’t take this the wrong way,” the barkeep said. “Because I’m not spraying you due to who you’re kissing, just because you’re kissing in my bar.” She raised the spray bottle with a smirk. “You’re more than welcome to settle up and take it outside, though.”

Gladio mumbled some half-apologies, half-excuses, and threw down a bill big enough to cover everything and leave quite a generous tip. “Keep the change,” he said, hoisting Ignis’s arm over his shoulder. Ignis leaned against him as Gladio guided them out, smiling like a dope and running his hand over Gladio’s abs. “Outside, she says. I do rather like the sound of that.”

Gladio flushed, thrilled to be touched by a man he’d found attractive for years, and horrified that Ignis was doing it under the influence. “I’m calling us a cab, and I’m putting you to bed,” Gladio said. “We can... We can talk about whatever this is in the morning.”

Ignis purred, leaning heavily on Gladio as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed. “Assuming I remember this in the morning.” Ignis sighed into Gladio’s neck. “Seven, I’ve never been this drunk before in my life.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, catching sight of the name of the bar.

Seventh Heaven indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	5. Something Borrowed (Ardynoct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ArdyNoctWeek](https://ardynoctweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The second day's prompt that I went with was "For as long as Noctis can remember, he’s known The Chosen King of Light is ordained to marry The Accursed."

From the day Noctis had been pronounced the Chosen King of Light, he had dreaded this day – the day he would marry the Accursed, and restore Light to the land through their union.

He knew it was his duty. He knew that he had to. He was already acting like he had accepted it – everyone was buying it except Ignis.

But even if his most trusted adviser could see through his act, it was Noctis’s duty. There was nothing for it. At least he didn’t have to die on some holy pyre or something. Life was still better than no life, in his book.

He dressed for the occasion. Beautiful black fatigues, with silver accents, representing the light that broke up the dark of night. Luna smiled at him just before he put one of the purple flowers of Tenebrae in his button hole. “For luck,” she said.

Noctis sighed. “Luck isn’t going to help me where I’m going.”

Luna’s smile turned enigmatic. “Don’t say that. You never know where you might end up. And...” She leaned closer, her eyes taking on a conspiratorial light. “the Accursed might not be as bad as you think.” She winked and darted through the doorway into the chapel before Noctis could ask her what she meant.

The music started, and Noctis squared up. He was to enter first. Then the Accursed. He walked down the aisle with practiced grace. When he reached the alter, he looked back to see what would come down the aisle.

It wasn’t what he expected.

A magenta-haired man in flowing white robes with tasteful gold accents and a gauche collar came flouncing down the aisle, giddy as Luna had been on the day of her wedding to Gentiana. Noctis had been prepared to glare, to mask his distast, and to force his way through the most unpleasant kiss of his life. Instead, he tried to keep himself from looking starstruck as the man continued down the aisle. The warmth of the man’s gaze and the jaunty ease of his smile made Noctis’s stomach drop.

“Well, my love,” the man said as he reached the alter. He took Noctis’s hand in his. “You certainly are a sight for sore eyes.”

Noctis swallowed and tried to thing of something nice to say. “You’re, um...wearing white.”

The Accursed theatrically doffed an imaginary hat and touched his lips to the back of Noctis’s hand. “And so observant too.”

Noctis felt himself flush.

The priest interupted them then, and went through the vows that would use the power of the Astrals to cleanse the Accursed of his curse and restore balance to light and darkness in their world.

As the priest spoke, Noctis couldn’t help feeling that her words carried more weight now that he wasn’t opposed to the marriage. He’d never believed in love at first sight, but if fate wanted him to love this enigmatic man to save the world? ...then, yeah, maybe he could hack it and be happy after all.

He brushed his fingers over the flower Luna had given him for luck as he exchanged rings with the Accursed. Then, the priest gave them their moment; the kiss.

Noctis’s breath came shortly. He suddenly felt shy. The Accursed smiled gently, and raised a hand to the side of Noctis’s face. Slowly, he leaned in, and pressed his lips chastly against Noctis’s own.

Noctis stopped breathing, then sucked in air like a drowning man, wanting to smell and taste everything about his new partner. He let his eyes slide closed, and pressed himself up against the taller, broader man.

When they parted, Noctis still felt like he was on fire. He let the Accursed take his arm and lead him from the chapel. It was all so dizzying.

“I don’t even know your name,” Noctis said, as the Accursed led them towards the reception hall.

“Plenty of time for that, my love,” the other man said, winking cheekily. “‘Darling husband’ will do, but if you need something more specific...you’ll find I answer quite nicely to ‘Ardyn.’“

Ardyn, huh?

Maybe this marriage wouldn’t be such a disaster after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	6. Where Time Stops (Ardynoct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ArdyNoctWeek](https://ardynoctweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The third day's prompt that I went with was "Nightmares," and "Ardyn fucks Noctis after he stops time on the train."

Noctis opened his eyes. He was still on the train, but everything was frozen – both in ice and in time.

Not the fucker in front of him, though.

Noctis bared his teeth at Ardyn, and was met with a smile.

“Come now, Noct. Is that any way to greet me when what you really want is nothing more than to have me come over there and choke you until it all just fades away?”

Noctis’s breath caught in his throat and he blinked rapidly. What?

“Oh, it’s alright.” Ardyn sounded like he was babying Noctis. “Mean old specs and haircut can’t judge you for it here.”

Noctis summoned his sword and lunged.

“Ah, ah, temper temper.” Ardyn caught the sword and made it disappear. Then he reached down with a predatory leer and caught Noctis by the neck. “Now, where were we?”

Noctis struggled, but half-heartedly. What was even more frightening than the chancellor having his hands wrapped around Noctis’s throat was that he’d been right...

Noctis gasped for air as Ardyn’s hand tightened.

This was amazing. Finally, he didn’t have to be in control anymore. Finally, he could just give in and let someone else decide what happened next. Whatever it was, it wasn’t his fault anymore.

Ardyn laid him on the ground and kneeled over him. “That’s it, little king. Just let go...” Noctis’s eyes fluttered as his vision began to smear at the edges. Ardyn laughed quietly, like the way Noctis struggled was endearing. The larger man leaned down and nipped Noctis’s lip. “Now wouldn’t it be nice if this was really happened?” Ardyn slid his hand down Noctis’s front and pushed up his shirt. He splayed his hand on Noctis’s stomach, pale and vulnerable in the cold frozen air of the train. Then he lapped at Noctis’s ear, and pushed his hand beneath Noctis’s waistband.

Noctis woke with a yelp, starting up in bed.

The bleary sounds of a sleepy Prompto came from the darkness next to him. “Noct?” Prompto asked. “You okay?”

Gladio growled from across the tent. “Sleeping Beauty having nightmares over there?”

“Yeah... Yeah,” Noctis said, clutching his chest and trying to catch his breath. “Nightmares...”

If only his thudding heart and traitorous body would let him think that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	7. Not Your Maiden's Kiss (Gladnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Glanisweek. [Find the tumblr blog here!](https://gladnis2018.tumblr.com/) The prompt used for today was "Electricity / Uncommon Status Effect."
> 
> I realized Charm wasn't anywhere in the game, and honestly, that's a little disappointing... So I fixed it! =D

Iron Giants. Too many of them to count, but somehow Gladio and the boys had gotten through it. Not before Ignis had taken a hit that had the rest of the team worried, however.

“Potions aren’t working?” Noctis said, sounding panicked.

“Uhh, neither are remedies?” Prompto said.

Gladio grimaced while Ignis panted in his arms. “That...should cover the spectrum.” The beautiful man in his arms was flushed, but he didn’t seem to have a fever. His vitals were stable, that was good. So what was wrong?

“Go back to the haven, set up the tent, and set some water to boil,” Gladio commanded, hoisting himself to his feet, Ignis still suspended in his arms. “Then go look for some of those special herbs Ignis was talking about last night.”

“Weren’t those just tea leaves?” Noctis gripped.

Gladio’s temper flared, but he contained it for Ignis’s sake. “Well, even if they are just tea leaves, Iggy will be happy for a cup of tea when he wakes up, don’t you think?”

Prompto nudged Noctis’s shoulder worriedly. “Iggy said something about healing properties too.”

Noctis cast one more concerned glance at Ignis, then spun towards the haven and took off. “Take care of him, Gladio!”

Gladio sighed. “When do I ever do anything else?” He set out for the haven at a much more sedate pace.

When he arrived, the tent was up and the water nearly boiling. Ignis had regained consciousness, but had remained fairly quiet, tense and constantly shifting in Gladio’s arms. It was enough that it made Gladio worry that the way he was carrying Ignis was uncomfortable, so he hurried to the tent to lay Ignis down in his bed. “Here we go, Iggy.” Ignis made a fluttery moaning sound as Gladio helped him down. His hand tightened on Gladio’s bicep, and Gladio slowed. “You okay?” he asked.

“Mmhmm,” Ignis gritted out between clenched teeth.

Gladio pulled away. “Alright...make yourself comfortable, I’ll go check on that water. He exited the tent and turned the burner off. Why had he even asked them to boil water? It wasn’t like Ignis had any visible cuts... It was just good to have hot water on hand, he guessed. Never knew what you were dealing with. Plus, it was sterile, so that was good. He took a clean rag from their camping gear and dipped it in the water once it had cooled a bit.

A ragged cry sent him hurtling back to the tent.

“Iggy?!” he said, bursting through the door.

The sight that met his eyes wasn’t the one he had expected at all. Instead of Ignis, twisted in unknown agony in his bed, the man was sitting upright, his purple leapord print shirt stripped open, and one of his lighting spell daggers in his hands.

Gladio flung himself next to the other man, and ripped the dagger away from his chest. “What in Seven’s name do you think you’re doing?!”

Ignis panted, his cheeks still flushed, his eyes unfocused and half lidded. “It’s...It’s charm. That inelegant monster charmed me, Gladio.”

Charm.

Well, that rang some bells. Gladio had heard about the old timey status effect from his father, but he’d also heard that it had died out. “We don’t...we don’t have anything for that.”

Ignis nodded, trying to bring the elecrified dagger back against the bare skin of his chest. Gladio resisted, and Ignis gave up with a strained puff of breath. “I thought...if I could just stimulate myself with enough electricity, I might be able to get it to go away.”

Gladio blinked. Then he looked at Ignis’s crackling dagger. Then at the damp rag in his hands. Finally, he met Ignis’s eyes again. “You know, not a bad plan.”

Ignis sighed, and tried again to bring the dagger back towards himself. He froze when Gladio’s grip on his wrist didn’t lessen.

“But let me have the dagger. I don’t want you holding anything sharp right now.”

“Ah,” Ignis said, apparently taking Gladio’s point. “Fair enough.” He relinquished his dagger to Gladio.

“Okay, now lay down.”

Ignis complied.

Gladio took a deep breath and swiped his cloth over Ignis’s chest. The man shivered. Then, Gladio lightly dragged the dagger over the path he had made. Ignis arched his back and he fiercely sucked in a breath.

Gladio held back for a moment, letting the other man regain his senses, then asked, “How was that?”

“Again!” Ignis commanded. Gladio grinned and ran the cloth over Ignis’s stomach. Ignis moaned when Gladio followed it with the dagger. A few articles of clothing and a strategy session later, Gladio was straddling Ignis and applying the sensation of warm electricity to his back. Ignis was shuddering and gasping underneath him, still as flushed as before, but he did seem better. More responsive, less restrained, more like himself.

“Ah, Gladio. I’m so close!”

Gladio licked his lips. He liked hearing Ignis like this. It was refreshing to hear him be commanding about his own needs.

Gladio leaned over Ignis and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “What can I do?”

With a growl, Ignis rolled, sending Gladio sprawling. He heard the zip of Ignis’s pants being undone, and watched them hurtle past his face a moment later.

That...shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

A hand in his hair ripped his attention back to Ignis. He bit his lip as he was confronted with the other man’s pelvis and impressive erection. He glanced up to look at Ignis.

“Take that delightful trick of yours to my nipples, and put your mouth to work down here,” Ignis answered.

Gladio grinned, his finger’s curling around Ignis’s hips.

He really hoped those medicinal herbs he’d sent Noctis and Prompto after were really difficult to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	8. Booked for the Evening (Gladnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four of Glanisweek. [Find the tumblr blog here!](https://gladnis2018.tumblr.com/) The prompt used for today was "Fake Dating / Famished."

“Come on, Ignis. Please!”

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the seventh him this week Noctis had asked him to help him do his homework. It was becoming a rather bad habit. “Wouldn’t you gain more satisfaction from doing it yourself? We went over these equations yesterday, you’re more than capable.”

Noctis grimaced. “It’s just easier when you help me...”

Nope. That was is, the last straw.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I...already have plans tonight.”

Noctis raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Plans? That I don’t know about?”

Ignis nodded and gave Noctis a dismissive sniff. “I do have a life outside of looking after you, you know.”

Noctis’s eyebrow rose higher. “Oh, yeah? Tell me what you’re doing tonight. Staying in with a book and a bubble bath?”

Ignis cleared his throat, troubled that Noctis had zoned in so quickly on what he intended to do with the evening. “It’s hardly any of your business what I get up to in my off hours.”  
“Well, sure, but if you’re not seeing anyone, it’s not like you’ll have to cancel on someone if you decided to help me instead.”

Of all the selfish – ! “For your information, I’m...going on a date.”

Noctis sat up straight. “Whoa, really! With who?”

ignis panicked. He hadn’t thought he’d get this far, or that his go to excuse would be going on a date. “G-Gladio,” he answered, the name tripping out of his mouth before he had more than a moment to consider it.

“Gladio?!”

“You called?”

Ignis looked behind him to see the muscled shield step into the corridor. He must have just come from the training grounds showers, as he had a towel around his neck and was still wiping at his damp hair.

Shit.

Noctis pushed past Ignis, drawing the adviser along by the elbow as he ran up to Gladio. “Are you and Ignis really going on a date tonight?!”

Ignis turned pleading eyes on the shield. _Please, lie for me. I’ll make it up to you._

Gladio’s eyes took on a mischeivious look. “Can’t believe he told you, I told him to keep a secret.”

“Why would you keep something this big secret?!”

Gladio placed a finger to his lips. “You know how the higher ups get about Crownsguard personelle seeing each other. Let’s just keep this between you, me...” His eyes shifted back to Ignis. “And Iggy.”

“And Prompto,” Noctis demanded.

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Sure, kid. And Prompto.” He reached over and took Ignis’s arm from Noctis. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have one hell of a chief who owes me dinner.”

Gladio led them away, and Noctis ran the other way, undoubtedly to tell Prompto the “big news” instead of working on his homework.

“Thank you,” Ignis said. “I really do owe you dinner for getting me out of helping his highness with his homework for the seventh night in a row.”

Gladio grinned. “Hey, I could use the meal. I’m famished. Besides...” He adjust his arm, pulled Ignis closer. “This saves me the trouble of asking you out to begin with.”

Ignis blinked, processing. “You know... I am suddenly free this evening due to the gallant actions of a rather attractive member of the Crownsguard.”

“Mmm, are you now?”

Ignis smirked. “Suppose I truly am going on that date tonight after all.”

“Thank goodness,” Gladio sighed. “And to think, I was worried this would blow up in my face.”

Ignis laughed. “I can think of much better experiences to put your lovely face through.” Then he blushed. “Oh gods! I didn’t mean – ! I mean – !”

Now it was Gladio’s turn to laugh. “No, I know. You were talking about food.” He unhitched Ignis’s arm for his and tangled his fingers with Ignis’s instead. For some reason, even though they weren’t as close, it felt more intimate. Then he pumped their fists up into the air. “Let’s go make good use of my face!”

Ignis laughed as the shield pulled him after him.

What a lovely turn his evening had taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	9. Not on My Watch (Ardynoct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ArdyNoctWeek](https://ardynoctweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The fourth day's prompt that I went with was "Abandoning Fate," and "You're not a monster."

By all rights, Noctis had every reason to hate Ardyn. He’d killed Noctis’s friends. He’d destroyed Noctis’s home. And now, he stood between the whole world and the dawn.

He had every reason to hate the man, but he didn’t. Instead, he saw someone who had been wronged just as he had been wronged. And now that it was over, now that he had Ardyn pinned with Luna’s spear, helpless and broken and ready to die, he couldn’t strike the final blow. This was wrong. It was all so, so wrong.

“Go on then, King,” Ardyn spat. “Finish what you started. Kill the monster and save the kingdom.”

Noctis shook his head. “You’re not a monster.” He leaned down, fitting a hand to Ardyn’s starscourge streaked cheek, and kissed him lightly. “You need saving just as much as the rest of us.”

Ardyn laughed, deep and hoarse. “You think you can change our fate? How many times do you think I tried to do that?”

“And how many times did you have someone to help you?” Noctis countered.

The Accursed blinked, his eyes strangely vulnerable in his surprise.

Noctis pulled his spear from the other man and lifted his fingers to his lips to call Umbra. “I’m going to set this right. All of it. Just be on the lookout for me. You’ll know me when you see me.”

Ardyn pushed himself up, resting on his elbows. Something like hope hesitated just behind his eyes. “Do you really think you can do it?” he asked softly.

Noctis knelt back down and pressed his lips against the other man’s roughly. Ardyn clung to him, like someone who had been lost in the night so long they had forgotten what the sun looked like. “Watch me,” Noctis promised.

Then he reached out his hand, and dematerialized with Umbra.

This time, things would end on his terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	10. Cursed to Love You (Ardynoct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ArdyNoctWeek](https://ardynoctweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The fifth day's prompt that I went with was "Sleeping Beauty."

Ardyn watched the sleeping boy from the windowsill of the tower room. Why the idiot boy’s friends had thought that putting him up here would do him any good, Ardyn couldn’t fathom. It wasn’t like he’d cursed the boy with frailty as well as the stupidity necessary to prick his finger on an obviously cursed spinning wheel.

Then again, if that meddling bespectacled fae friend of Noctis’s hadn’t misdirected Ardyn’s original curse, he supposed Noctis would be laying in a grave instead of a bed right now.

Ardyn moved from the window sill to the bed and smoothed a lock of raven hair away from Noctis’s closed eyes.

He supposed he should be grateful to those meddling fae. Even if it had taken all three of them to change his curse, they’d kept Ardyn from making a terrible mistake.

After watching Noctis grow up, after talking with him and getting to know him, Ardyn didn’t want him to die anymore. “Wake up,” he grumbled, kneeling down by the bed. “Things are boring without you around.” Hi sighed and placed his hand in Nocti’s limp one. “Everyone’s asleep, waiting for you. That Luna princess of yours is taking her time showing up, and we both know she’s in love with her adviser Gentiana, so even if she gets here it’s not like a kiss from her is going to help you at all. Which means...” He gave Noctis’s hand a squeeze. “It’s up to you, little one.” He raised Noctis’s hand to his face and nuzzled it affectionately. “You’ve always been more than I gave you credit for. Be more now.” He leaned over the sleeping man, and kissed his forehead. “Break free.”

Noctis huffed in his sleep. Ardyn sighed. Who was he kidding? His curses weren’t so easily broken. Just as he was about to drop Noctis’s hand and turn away, Noctis stirred. Ardyn blinked once in surprise, then again as Noctis’s eyelids fluttered open. It took Noctis wiped at his eyes, blinked a few times, then focused in on Ardyn’s face. He smiled brilliantly, and clasped Ardyn’s hand with both of his.

“You found a way to break the curse!” he exclaimed.

Ardyn blinked again, more slowly this time. Had...he?

Wait!

Ardyn reached out and thumbed the place where he had kissed Noctis’s forehead.

“True love’s kiss,” he murmured.

Noctis flushed and leaned closer. “But you’re the only one here.”

Ardyn tipped the boy’s head up and kissed him again, full on the lips. The boy melted against Ardyn, then put his arms around Ardyn’s shoulders.

One kiss melded into another, and that one led into another after that. Ardyn had to make up for lost time. To think it had taken him this long to figure out that he was indeed in love with Sleeping Beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	11. He's Projecting (Gladnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five of Glanisweek. [Find the tumblr blog here!](https://gladnis2018.tumblr.com/) The prompt used for today was "wingman falls for pilot."

The Lestallum market was undoubtedly the best place to get spices. And within the market, the spices Iggy loved most came from the stall of a very good looking young man. Gladio wasn’t sure if it was the man or the spices Ignis preferred more, but Ignis sure did get chatty whenever they visited to pick up a new supply. So much so, that Gladio even broached the subject the next time they visited.

“Soooo,” he said. He and Ignis were walking to the market by themselves, the other two boys opting to take a siesta for the afternoon. “About that hot spice tender you’re always getting chatty with...”

Iggy blushed and balked. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

“You into him?”

“I’m into his merchandise, Gladio.”

Gladio slid his lips to one side of his face and raised an eyebrow. “So the only thing that’s spicy here is the chili powder?”

Ignis shook his head. “I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

“Because if there’s more to it, I could talk you up to him.” Gladio grinned. “Tell him about all the sweet, sweet culinary goodness the two of you could make together?”

“This conversation is over,” Ignis said, speeding up his pace beating Gladio to the market’s entrance. Gladio laughed and chased after Ignis. He lost him in the crowd of the market, but once he made his way to Ignis’s favorite spice stall, he found the man again. Ignis was beant over the stall’s selection, examining a clove of garlic closely.

Gladio walked up and leaned his elbow on Ignis’s shoulder. Then he smiled at the spice dealer. “This guy ever tell you he refuses to go anywhere else to get his spices?” Gladio said.

The spice dealer laughed and shook his head. “No, he hadn’t mentioned.”

Gladio nodded, recovering his balance fluidly as Ignis shrugged Gladio’s elbow off of his shoulder. “Yep. Won’t cook with anything else.” Gladio put his hand next to his mouth, as if the next thing he was going to say was a secret. “And boy, let me tell you, he can cook.”

“Gladio.” Ignis said Gladio’s name softly, but his tone told Gladio it was a warning.

“You should let him give you a demo sometime. Show you what he can really do with all these spices.”

The spice dealer laughed again. “Oh, that would be lovely. I’m sure my customers would love a demo.”

Gladio shrugged. “Or you could make it private and hog all his cooking for yourself. He’s pretty good conversation too. Dinner, company...” He gestured up and down Ignis’s body, then waggled his eyebrows at the dealer. “And a show.”

The dealer laughed again, their eyes shining and cheeks pink.

Ignis interupted the moment, placing his selected spices on the counter. “Just these, please.”

“Of course, of course,” the dealer said, wiping a mirthful tear from his eyes. He started sorting through Ignis’s choices. “You’re lucky to have a husband that has such a high opinion of you!”

Gladio blinked. Husband?

Ignis closed his eyes, smirking. “He’s not my husband. But, yes, I am quite lucky.” He hip checked Gladio lightly as he moved forward to pay for his spices. “Now if only the fool would realize he’s in love with me instead of trying to set me up with every attractive man I interact with on a regular basis, I’d be even luckier.”

Gladio stood stock still, quiet and baffled. What...the heck was happening.

The spice dealer shook his head, bagged up Ignis’s picks, and handed them over. “You two have a lovely day.”

Ignis took his bag in one hand and Gladio’s hand in the other. “Thank you. You as well.”

Gladio followed in a stupor as Ignis led him away. Then, finally, all of the pieces fell into place.

“Iggy, I have to tell you something,” he said urgently.

“Mm?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“No,” Ignis said mockingly. “You don’t say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	12. Too Sweet to Eat (Gladnis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six of Glanisweek. [Find the tumblr blog here!](https://gladnis2018.tumblr.com/) The prompt used for today was "Denial / Extravagance."

Another dessert left untouched. Ignis collected the plate and took it into the kitchen. He removed the slice of cake and placed it back with the rest of the round, then placed the glass cover of the dish over the top to make sure the cake stayed moist.

Something had to be wrong with Gladio.

Ignis had noticed it a few weeks ago. Since then, he had put himself through his paces, making his desserts increasingly more decadent and attractive. He’d seen Gladio wibble a few times, pick up a utensil, then set it rigidly back down...

Was his cooking not good enough for the burly man anymore?

Ignis went to his bookshelf and pulled out his notebook. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He sifted through his notebook until he found the recipe he was looking for. Honey glazed, bacon wrapped figs with a whipped goat’s cheese topping. Sweet fruit with cheese and meat? There was no way the beautifully muscled man would be able to resist. Ignis adjusted his glasses, feeling confident.

It was nothing compared to the feelings that overwhelmed him when the other man hesitated to taste it the next day.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked, taking his seat at the head of the table again.

Gladio lifted his eyes from the plate in front of him. Tears were welling up in them. Ignis was shocked.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again.

“There aren’t any bits of cake or bread or anything hidden in the center of this I should know about, are there?” Gladio’s voice wobbled hopefully. “It’s just meat and cheese and fruit?”

“And honey,” Ignis replied, baffled. “What on earth does that have to do with anything?”

“Hold on.” Gladio raised a finger to put Ignis on pause while he scooped up a honey glazed fig with his other hand. He put the whole thing in his mouth and moaned, his eyes rolling back in head. His eyelids fluttered shut over them as he chewed. FInally, he swallowed. Then he sighed contentedly, leaning forward. “Sorry,” he said. “It’s just been so long since I’ve able to eat one of your desserts.”

“Able?!”

Gladio grimaced, looking a little embarrassed. “Yeah. They’ve all been so carb heavy lately, and...apparently that’s not good for me anymore, so – ”

Ignis interupted him there. “Hold on, excuse me, what?” He raised his eyebrows expectantly. “You can’t eat carbs anymore, and you didn’t tell me?”

Gladio bit his lip. Ignis sighed and leaned forward on his elbows, running his hands through his hair. “Well, thank goodness it wasn’t my cooking like I thought.”

“...You thought what?”

Ignis gestured helplessly to Gladio’s plate. “You weren’t eating. You’ve always been my taste tester, and then suddenly you weren’t eating. I thought...”

Gladio leaned across the corner of the table separating them, moved Ignis’s hand out of the way, and kissed him. “Babe,” he said when they parted. “It was torture not getting to eat your baking. You should know that.” He released Ignis’s hand, then picked up his plate and stood. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to put five more of these on my plate and eat until I hate myself.”

Ignis laughed, watching Gladio’s swaying hips as he swaggered into the kitchen.

It was good to have him eating again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	13. Of Shortcuts and Swamp Plants (Ardynoct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ArdyNoctWeek](https://ardynoctweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The sixth day's prompt that I went with was "sex pollen made them do it."

Noctis never thought he’d be letting Ardyn touch him like this...but that’s what he got for trying to take a short cut through the swamp when he and the chancellor had gotten separated from the rest of the group.

As Noctis had walked, the bulbous heads of the plants had bounced against his knees. Then, as suddenly as they had sprung away from him, they burst. Both he and the magenta-haired man had quickly become covered in the plant’s luminescent blue pollen.

And then Ardyn’s hand had brushed against Noctis’s spine as the taller man steadied himself, and, well...

Now Noctis knew exactly how weightless he could be suspended over someone’s lap in water. He knew exactly how cold water felt as it enveloped his straining erection, and how it cooled his cheeks when Ardyn brushed his wet fingers over Noctis’s face.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Noctis managed to gasp.

“‘Shouldn’t’ is a word the weak minded use to limit the brave and adventurous,” Ardyn responded. He lilted through the sentence, as if he were savoring the saying of it as much as he could. His fingers danced up Noctis’s spine, and Noctis moaned. He tugged at the seams of Ardyn’s many layers.

“Well, shouldn’t you be more naked?” he complained.

Ardyn smiled, and reached up to his throat, where fabric bunched around his thick ruffled collar. “Artful misuse of the word,” he purred, pulling the fabric of his necktie away. His collar fell open, and Noctis fell on the skin it revealed, lips and teeth and fingers. Ardyn was so warm. Noctis needed that warmth. It was like the blue powder on both of them compelled him.

“We don’t tell anyone about this,” Noctis said, undoing the buttons of the chancellor’s shirt.

“Oh heavens, no,” Ardyn said. “After all, what we tell them? The sex pollen made us do it?”

“Never phrase it that way again.”

Ardyn doffed his hat, then pressed it to his shoulder and tipped his head back as Noctis’s teeth grazed over his chest. “As you wish, my liege.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
